Maestra y Aprendiz
by Megaterio
Summary: Jaina Solo es una joven aprendiz y su maestra es Mara Jade; ex Mano del Emperador y ahora esposa de Luke Skywalker. Un conflicto sucede en el lejano Sistema Gandria y ambas mujeres irán a investigar pero lo que ignora Mara Jade, es que alguien de su pasado tiene que ver con el problema de aquel planeta.
1. El problema

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y nombres de Star Wars pertenece ahora a Disney. Los personajes que salen pertenecen al Universo Expandido, ahora conocido como Legends.N/A: En esta historia ignoro la antesala de la invasión Vong.  
**

**Cronología: 25 DBY  
**

* * *

_**Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana...**_

_**.  
.**_

Una nave puntiaguda, plateada y con dos alerones a los lados que protegían sus motores de iones aterrizaba de forma suave en el hangar del planeta Coruscant.  
La lanzadera se deslizó suavemente hasta detenerse, el hangar estaba ocupado de algunas naves y pilotos que avanzaban de forma apurada por el camino, nadie prestó atención a la lanzadera recién aterrizada.

Una rampa se bajó y descendieron dos mujeres: una mujer mayor, de cabello rojo como el fuego, oculto por una capucha crema y una adolescente de cabellos y ojos cafés; los ojos de la joven empezó a buscar a alguien entre la multitud hasta encontrarlo: un muchacho de la misma edad de ella, cabello y ojos cafés; ese chico es su hermano.  
—¡Tia Mara! ¡Jaina! –dijo Jacen Solo, mellizo de Jaina e hijo de Han Solo y de Leia Organa; el joven avanzaba a zancadas con una sonrisa, Jaina avanzó de un salto y le dio un gran abrazo.  
— ¡Jacen!— dijo Jaina y su mirada empezó a buscar al otro hermano— ¿Y Anakin?  
— Esta con Chewie y papá en el Halcón— dijo Jacen mientras caminaban por el hangar, Mara escuchaba sin intervenir, Jaina agrandó los ojos.  
— ¿En serio? ¡No quiero que empiecen sin mí!— dijo Jaina y avanzó rápidamente con su hermano, Mara se detuvo mientras la observaba irse al otro lado del hangar.

Mara soltó un suspiro del cansancio y reanudó su caminata cuando su comunicador sonó y ella al oído.  
— ¿Mara? ¿Ya has llegado?  
— Si, granjero— dijo Mara de manera cariñosa a su esposo, el maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker— No te impacientes, cariño; estoy en camino a casa.  
— Mara, estoy en la oficina del Jefe de Estado. Creo que deberías venir, nos pidió una reunión de emergencia.  
— Está bien, Luke; estoy en camino— dijo Mara cortando el enlace y enrumbando hacia las oficinas del Jefe de Estado, Borks Fey'lya

**Oficinas del Jefe de Estado  
**Mara caminaba por los largos pasillos de cerámica del Palacio Imperial; el camino le trajo recuerdos de sus días como la Mano del Emperador. Una Mano del Emperador eran personas sensibles a la Fuerza para ejecutar misiones, todo bajo las órdenes del Emperador Palpatine.

Cuando el Imperio cayó con la muerte de Darth Sidius, Mara se sintió a la deriva, sin saber que hacer, salvo la ultima orden que le dio el Emperador _"Debes matar a Luke Skywalker". _Todo ese tiempo, odiaba a Luke, culpaba al chico granjero de su desgracia y cuando lo vio en Myrkr; siendo ella una contrabandista; lo persiguió por todo el bosque de aquel planeta pero luego tuvieron que trabajar en equipo para evitar el equipo de búsqueda del Almirante Thrawn.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para superar ese problema y tuvo que reconocer que terminó enamorándose del Jedi, incluso recibió una espada de luz como regalo; el mismo que perteneció a Anakin Skywalker antes de convertirse en Darth Vader.  
Dejó la vida contrabandista pero no su amistad con Talon Karrde y se instruyó en las artes Jedi, bajo la instrucción de Luke.  
— ¿Mara?

Mara Jade parpadeó y se dio cuenta que estaba de pie ante una puerta finamente ornamentada, se giró y vio a un hombre de cabellera castaña clara, con un corte corto y trajeado de negro, Mara sonrió.  
— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Luke tocando las manos de Mara, ella asintió.  
— Solo estaba…pensando pero no tiene importancia— dijo Mara, Luke solamente sonrió con los labios.  
— Ya me imagino. El Jefe de Estado nos está esperando; Han y Leia también esta ahí.

Mara asintió y la pareja Skywalker ingresaron a las oficinas del Jefe de Estado.

Una sala amplia, detrás de un escritorio estaba una ventana ovalada, muy grande que se veía los aerodeslizadores cruzando velozmente por los cielos de Coruscant, en ambos lados del escritorio, estaban unos oficiales vestidos de un azul oscuro, diversos adornos en las esquinas y el Jefe de Estado se hallaba sentado pero al ver la entrada del Caballero Jedi y de Mara, se puso de pie al igual que sus dos invitados, que se hallaban sentados delante de él.  
El Jefe de Estado, un bothano de extenso pelaje se acercó a Luke.  
— Me complace la presencia de dos Caballeros Jedi— dijo Borks Fel'lya, Luke sabia que no era muy sincero pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
— Estamos dispuestos a ayudar— dijo Luke y se acercó a saludar a su amigo y cuñado, el ex contrabandista Han Solo, con las sienes encanecidas y a su hermana melliza, Leia.  
Leia después de saludar a Luke, pasó a dar un gran abrazo a Mara.  
— ¿Dónde está Jaina?— preguntó la mujer que una vez fue Jefe de Estado.  
— Con sus hermanos, en el hangar.  
— ¿Con el Halcón?— preguntó Han y Mara asintió; Han sonrió de orgullo por su hija y los cuatro se sentaron al igual que el Jefe de Estado, colocó sus brazos en la mesa mientras miraba con un aire de gravedad.  
— Tenemos un problema con el Sistema Gandria— dijo Borks Fel'lya— Hay un grupo de secesionistas y no solamente es eso; muchos jóvenes gandianos desaparecen y aún no tienen explicación. La Guardia General del planeta están estupefactos y hasta ahora no han podido dar con los culpables.  
— ¿Quieres que vayamos a dialogar con ellos?— preguntó Luke y el Jefe asintió.  
— Con tu conocimiento Jedi, creo que podrías solucionar el conflicto que tienen y ubicar a los desaparecidos.

Luke y Mara se cruzaron de brazos, Han se apoyó en el respaldas y miró a su mujer.  
— Y nosotros ¿Qué haremos, señor Jefe de Estado?— inquirió Leia.  
— Apoyarían al Maestro Skywalker…mientras él busca a los desaparecidos—dijo Borks Fel'lya, Leia frunció los labios e iba a contestar pero Han se adelantó.  
— Nos encantaria ayudar pero no podemos hacerlo— dijo Han— La Reina Madre del Consorcio de Hapes, Teneniel Djo nos acaba de invitar a pasar una temporada.  
— Ella tiene una hija que es muy amiga de nuestros hijos— dijo Leia.

Borks Fel'lya se agitó los bigotes, no contaba con ese imprevisto.  
— Podrian…  
—¿Cancelarlo? Aceptamos la invitación y nos esperan en Hapes— dijo Han y se acercó un poco más— Nuestros hijos son los más entusiasmados, no podemos decepcionarlos. Además creo que tienen embajadores que podrían hacer un buen trabajo; Leia no es la única que puede solucionar todo.  
— Esta bien— dijo Borks Fel'lya juntando los dedos mientras meditaba.  
— Iré yo— dijo Mara dando un paso— Aprovecharé ese momento para entrenar a mi aprendiz.  
— ¿Te llevarás a Jaina?— preguntó Leia, alzando las cejas.  
— ¿Por qué no? Aprenderá mucho— dijo Mara— Y no creo que sea algo peligroso.  
— No te preocupes Leia, es Mara; si alguien intenta hacer daño a Jaina, tendrá que pasar por Mara primero— dijo Han.  
— Está bien— dijo Leia, algo más calmada— pero se perderá las vacaciones familiares.  
— Ya tendrá otra ocasión— dijo Luke y su mirada se enfocó en Borks Fel'lya.  
— ¿Esta decidido?— preguntó el bothano.  
— Si—dijo Luke— Irá Mara con Jaina.  
— ¿Qué vas hacer tú?— preguntó nuevamente el bothano.  
— Ocuparme de la Academia por supuesto. Confío en el buen juicio de Mara de solucionar este problema y ubicará a los desaparecidos.  
El Jefe de Estado se puso de pie al igual que los presentes.  
— Como suelen decir los Jedi: Que la Fuerza los acompañe.

Jaina bajó del Halcon, con rastros de aceite en su uniforme, cansada pero contenta de haber ayudado a sus hermanos y a Chewie en el mantenimiento de la mitica nave.  
El wookie se quedó en la nave mientras Anakin y Jacen se encontraban sentados en unas cajas, tomandose unas bebidas refrescantes, Mara Jade se apareció al frente de ellos.  
— ¡Tia Mara!— dijeron los chicos al igual que Jaina se acercó a su tia.  
— Hola, chicos— dijo Mara con una bolsa de viaje a la espalda— Veo que tienen listo su viaje al Consorcio de Hapes.  
— Todo está en orden; espereamos a papá y a mamá— dijo Anakin mientras Jacen asentia.  
— Que disfruten del viaje— dijo Mara— pero tendré que llevarme a Jaina.

Jaina abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y algo de pesar se posó en su corazón, le hacia ilusión visitar a su gran amiga Tenel Ka y divertirse con sus hermanos, sorprendidos al igual que ella.  
— Es parte de tu entrenamiento, Jaina— dijo Mara colocando una mano en el hombro de la adolescente— Quiero aprovechar este momento para instruirte mejor. Ya te contaré mas detalles en el Sable.  
Jaina asintió, lo que quería más en su vida es convertirse en una Caballero Jedi; si Mara le pedía que la acompañase, aceptaría sin chistar. Era Mara Jade, la mujer que más admiraba, a parte de su padre Han.  
— Alistaré mis cosas y me limpiaré un poco, tia Mara— dijo Jaina corriendo hacia el Halcon.  
— ¡Te espero en el Sable!— alzó la voz Mara Jade y su vista se volvió a los hermanos Solo.  
— Que la Fuerza te acompañe, tía Mara— dijo Jacen.  
— Igualmente para ustedes dos— dijo Mara y se despidió de ellos, rumbo al Sable de Jade y esperaba que la misión no se complicase demasiado.


	2. Sistema Gandria

El sistema Gandria habitaban tres planetas: Gandria, planeta sede del gobierno, Carda, un planeta totalmente selvático pero poblada y finalmente Slaurus, un planeta con una economía fuerte como Gandria, en los últimos años, aquel planeta reclamaba su independencia lo cual el gobierno gandriano se negó varias veces, creándose así un partido secesionista.  
Gandria tiene un sistema político republicana, se mantuvieron neutrales durante la confrontación entre el Imperio y la Alianza Rebelde y forma parte de la Nueva República pero con un gobierno independiente.

El Sable de Jade, un regalo de bodas de Luke a su esposa, aterrizó en el hangar del planeta, en la ciudad capital Trosia. La lanzadera plateada se deslizó suavemente por el hangar hasta detenerse, en aquel hangar se podía observar numerosas naves y lanzaderas, ordenadas en filas y al cielo abierto, donde el sol brillaba en lo alto.  
Mara Jade y su sobrina Jaina Solo, descendieron de la nave avanzando unos pasos; al frente de ellas se acercaba un grupo de guardias locales, vestidos con trajes militares verde pasto y casco gris, que cubrían totalmente sus cabezas.  
Los gandrianos son parecidos a los humanos pero con pequeñas diferencias: sus orejas son rectas, aunque en los hombres es más evidente que en las mujeres y con un dedo de más en sus dos manos además de una piel ligeramente amarillenta.

Las mujeres se detuvieron al observar al guardia que lideraba al grupo, Mara se bajó la capucha crema mientras Jaina observaba las naves con gran interés; algunos modelos nunca lo habían visto y se moría de ganas de probarlos.  
—¿Se identificaron con el controlador aéreo?— preguntó el guardia gandriano con voz grave y algo agresivo.  
— Si— dijo Mara Jade— Su presidente pidió embajadores a la Nueva Republica. Aunque no somos embajadores, soy una maestra Jedi y ella es mi aprendiz.

El gandriano entornó sus ojos marrones en la más joven y luego en Mara, no había rastro de hospitalidad.  
— ¿Nombres?  
— Mara Jade—Skywalker y ella es Jaina Solo.  
— Me tendré que quedar con sus armas— dijo el gandriano señalando el blaster de Mara— Es por seguridad.

Mara chasqueó la lengua y de mala gana sacó su blaster pero su sable de luz, lo mantuvo lo más oculto posible. El guardia recibió el arma y ordenó que lo sigan.  
— El presidente Lestru Leste les está esperando en su recamara privada de este hangar.  
Mara asintió sin decir ni una palabra y los guardias empezaron a andar, ellas se colocaron al final de la comitiva.

Una enorme puerta de duracero se abrió en par y caminaron por los pasillos, metálicos y grises, al costado de ellos pasaban pilotos con sus uniformes, bastantes apresurados.  
El guardia gandriano se plantó en una puerta metálica, colocó su dedo índice en el detector y un sonido pitó, la puerta se abrió.  
El presidente Lestru Leste, un gandriano elegantemente vestido, cabello negro corto y piel de un claro tono amarillento; se puso de pie para recibir a las recién llegadas.  
Ellas se inclinaron al igual que el presidente.  
— Son Caballeros Jedi, señor— dijo el guardia gandriano.  
— En realidad, yo soy la Maestra Jedi; Mara Jade-Skywalker y ella es mi Aprendiz, Jaina Solo.  
— Un gusto, señor presidente— dijo Jaina.  
— Oh…esperaba un embajador y un Jedi— dijo Leste levemente sorprendido.  
— No se preocupe, señor; yo puedo hacer ambas cosas— dijo Mara.  
— Siéntense, por favor— dijo Leste dándose la vuelta para sentarse en su mullido sillón y colocó sus manos en su enorme escritorio, a la espalda de él se podía divisar las naves moviéndose, dejando muchos espacios; posiblemente para ser ocupados por otras naves.  
— ¿Cuál es el problema?— pregunto Mara y Leste dio un respiro de cansancio.  
— El Movimiento Slaurano— dijo Leste masajeándose la sien— Son un grupo de slauranos que provienen del planeta Slaurus, perteneciente al Gobierno Gandriano. Como le han ido bien económicamente; quieren independizarse y lo hacen de manera agresiva— dijo Leste.  
— ¿Sus diplomáticos?  
— Han fracasado y algunos terminaron muertos, algunos de mis allegados sugieren un ataque militar o una represión.  
— Eso no es una solución— dijo Mara y Jaina asintió levemente.  
— Lo sé muy bien pero seguimos teniendo leves atentados de parte de ellos y para aumentar más nuestra desgracia, nuestros jóvenes están desapareciendo— dijo Lestu, recostado en su sillón, muy abrumado.  
— ¿Cómo es eso?— dijo Mara.  
— Simplemente desaparecen; lo hemos buscado en todo el Sistema Gandria y no lo hemos encontrado; sospechamos del Movimiento pero ellos han negado pero no les creo, sé que ellos hacen sus reuniones secretas y se los llevan. Lamentablemente no puedo demostrarlo.  
— Entiendo.—dijo Mara y Lestu se inclinó hacia la Maestra Jedi.  
— Ustedes dos son Jedi, pueden ayudarnos a ubicarlos, son jóvenes y tienen familia que se preocupan por ellos. Por favor.  
— Para eso hemos venido, a descubrir estas misteriosas desapariciones—dijo Mara Jade y Lestu sonrió levemente, mostrando unos dientes blancos afilados y se puso de pie, las Jedi lo imitaron.  
— Permitame acompañarlas al hangar donde un vehiculo las llevará a un apartamento para su estancia en este planeta mientras duren su investigación— dijo Lestu mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta y salian por los pasillos, acompañados por los guardias gandrianos.  
— Les agradecemos por adelantado, señor presidente— dijo Mara.  
— Y por cierto, el día de mañana es el onomástico de mi esposa, Leandra; por supuesto, están invitadas.  
— Agradecemos la invitación— dijo Mara de buenas maneras a pesar que no tenia pensado ir aquella reunión.

Lestu siguió hablando pero eran cosas sobre la historia sobre Gandria, Mara escuchaba por educación mientras Jaina estaba pensando en su familia, metida en sus pensamientos y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón naranja de piloto.  
Y cuando las puertas metalicas del hangar se abrieron en ambos lados, vieron que las naves gandrianas se habian hecho a un lado debido a la llegada de un completo escuadrón no originaria del planeta, Jaina estaba bocabierta al ver esas naves.  
— El Escuadrón Vanguard ha llegado, señor— dijo un gandriano piloto al presidente, que a diferencia de las mujeres, no estaba sorprendido pero si algo nervioso.

Esas naves visitantes, son los desgarradores chiss; similares a los cazas TIE del Imperio pero con diferencias, como la ausencia de ambos paneles en los costados, el motor de iones se encontraba en la parte trasera y con alas curvas en forma de garra en los alrededores de la cabina, en cada punta de la garra habia cañones laseres.  
— Desgarradores clase Nssis— susurró Mara a su sobrina, Jaina que al darse cuenta que tenia la boca abierta como un calamari, la cerró al momento.  
— ¿Ascendencia Chiss?— preguntó la joven y Mara afirmó. Los desgarradores chiss se estacionaron en forma lineal, de forma implacable y descendieron treinta pilotos, correspondientes al Escuadrón Vanguard.  
— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?— preguntó Mara al presidente.  
— Como nuestro sistema está en el mitad de camino de la Ascendencia Chiss, ellos vienen a descansar y llenar el tanque de combustible aquí, antes de continuar con sus ejercicios de vuelos de rescate y defensa.

Los pilotos chiss, vestidos con un ceñido traje de piloto negro con hombreras azules oscuros, se retiraron sus cascos colocándolos en el costado derecho, Jaina observó a los pilotos chiss: de pieles azules y ojos rojos pero había uno que no era chiss, un humano de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos verdes pero su rasgo mas característico era una cicatriz vertical por encima de su ceja derecha.  
Una mujer chiss se acercaba en dirección al presidente Lestu, que se secaba el sudor, a Jaina no le intimidaban los chiss.  
— Comandante Shawnkyr Nuruodo— dijo Leste con una leve inclinación, la mujer chiss, de mediana estatura, de piel azul intenso y cabello negro amarrado en una cola ceñida, observó con sus ojos totalmente rojos al presidente.  
— Presidente Lestu, como siempre; agradezco su hospitalidad al recibirnos mientras nos recargamos de energía y combustibles a mis naves— dijo Shawnkyr y su vista se dirigió a la mujer de pelo rojo.  
— Ella es la Maestra Jedi Mara Jade y su aprendiz— dijo Lestu, Mara saludó con un asentimiento pero Jaina observaba a los pilotos retirarse en filas ordenadas; tuvo que admitir que esas naves se veían asombrosamente.  
— Siempre es un placer conocer a un Jedi— dijo la comandante chiss— Me quedaré un par de días y nuevamente saldremos al espacio a continuar con nuestras practicas— dijo Shawnkyr Nuruodo.  
— Como usted desee, señora— dijo Lestu y la mujer chiss se retiró con marcialidad.

El día pasó muy rápido en Gandria, las dos mujeres se hallaban en el apartamento que les otorgó el presidente: un cuarto acogedor, con dos camas separadas, una silla hecha de madera que desconocían, una pequeña mesita, Mara estaba muy cansada como para ponerse a investigar decidiendo empezar al día siguiente y se colocó su ropa para dormir.  
— ¿Iremos a la fiesta de la esposa de Lestu?— preguntó Jaina, sentada muy cerca de la ventana, vestida con un pantalón y camisa verde claro, Mara ya se encontraba echada en la cama y apoyó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y la miró.  
— No lo sé, creo que no.  
— Pero podemos empezar por ahí.— dijo Jaina poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su cama.  
— Tal vez— dijo Mara— Aunque iremos sin la ropa adecuada.  
— Eso no es problema para mí, me siento cómoda con mi traje de piloto— reconoció la joven aprendiz mientras se recostaba y Mara sonrió.  
— Vayamos entonces. Buenas noches, Jaina.  
— Buenas noches, tía Mara.

Jaina sintió que durmió mucho pero al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que aún estaba en penumbras, consultó con su crono y vio que aún faltaban tres horas para el amanecer.  
Frunció el ceño y se echó boca abajo tratando de volver a dormir pero sin éxito, así que se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, observando la calle urbanizada del planeta y a lo lejos siluetas de un bosque lejano. Gandria tiene muchas ciudades que se acoplaron muy bien con la vegetación del planeta; la joven aprendiz Jedi alzó su vista hacia el cielo estrellado, observando la luna en su cuarta fase y un punto rojo, que identificó como el planeta Slaurus. Aquel puntito le recordó vagamente Yavin IV, donde pasó tiempo en el Templo Massassi, estudiando las técnicas básicas Jedi, bajo la atenta mirada de su tío Luke. Recordó con nostalgia el tiempo que pasó en aquella luna, antigua base rebelde, estudiando con su hermano mellizo Jacen, su mejor amiga Tenel Ka y Lowbacca, sobrino de Chewbacca.

Jaina soltó un largo suspiro y se giró hacia donde estaba su tía Mara, que dormía sin ningún tipo de perturbación y la vista de Jaina se dirigió a la calle.

Observó que una gandriana corría asustada, siendo perseguida por un encapuchado, Jaina frunció el ceño; sintió peligro en la Fuerza y sabiendo que la pobre nativa del planeta donde estaba, estaba asustada y corría con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba a punto de ser alcanzada por aquel misterioso ser.  
Jaina se volvió hacia la cama de su tía, que al parecer no sintió nada en la Fuerza, Jaina extendió su mano y su sable de luz voló rápidamente a la palma de su mano y se lo coloca en el cintillo de su pantalón. Se encaramó en la ventana y saltó hacia la calle, usando la Fuerza para disminuir la velocidad de su caída.

Cayó con las rodillas flexionadas y rodó al suelo, ocultándose detrás de un buzón de datos y se asomó un rato; el misterioso ser atrapó a la pobre gandriana y forcejaban.  
Jaina se puso de pie y corrió, el misterioso la vio y jaló a la pobre gandriana a un callejón, Jaina usó la Fuerza para aumentar su velocidad y dobló la esquina que daba al callejón.  
No había nada, todo estaba oscuro; encendió su sable de luz y la luz púrpura iluminó el callejón: no había señales de ellos; avanzó con cautela, no había ruidos a excepción del zumbido de su arma, alzó la vista, buscando una escalera y no encontró nada.

Jaina, sintiéndose derrotada y frustrada por no haber podido rescatar a tiempo, apagó su sable de luz y salió del callejón.  
Metida en sus pensamientos, se tropezó con alguien y alzó la vista agarrando su sable de luz y ve que se trataba de un humano que llevaba una bolsa.  
— Lo siento ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó el humano de cabellera negra y preocupado, Jaina reconoció al piloto que vio en el hangar, su cicatriz de color rojo arriba de su ceja derecha.  
— Estoy bien, estaba distraída— dijo Jaina.  
— Estas no son horas para pasearse.  
— Quien lo dice— dijo Jaina cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba el bolso y volvió a mirar al chico— ¿Eres del Escuadrón chiss?  
— Si. Me llamo Jagged Fel—dijo Jagged extendiendo su mano, por su apariencia, solamente era un par de años mayor que Jaina. La joven Jedi extendió su mano por cortesía.  
— Jaina Solo ¿y que hacías estas horas comprando?  
— Consiguiendo servomotores para mi nave. Hay un par que están fallado, sé que a estas horas hay una tienda que esta abierta porque vende cómodo.  
— Interesante— dijo Jaina.  
— ¿Te gustaría ver el desgarrador? Me pareció verte en el hangar, muy sorprendida— dijo Jagged.  
— Si, me encantaría— dijo Jaina, animándose luego recordó que tenia que volver a su apartamento— Oh…lo siento, puede que mas tarde, debo regresar— dijo Jaina dándose la vuelta.  
— ¿Te veo en el hangar?— dijo Jagged y Jaina asintió mientras avanzaba rápido.

Llegó al edificio, Jagged ya no se encontraba en su línea de visión, así que se trepó en un árbol, se deslizó por medio de una rama y saltó a la ventana, usando la Fuerza. Caminó lentamente hacia cama y se echó a dormir.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Hadley Doleto: Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.**


	3. Buscando la primera pista

Mara se despertó y se sentó en el borde de la cama donde dormía profundamente Jaina, la Jedi colocó suavemente su mano en el brazo de la joven.  
— Jaina, es hora de levantarse.  
Jaina abrió los ojos con pesadez, dándose cuenta que durmió muy poco— Se restregó los ojos mientras Mara se sentaba en la cama.  
— ¿No has dormido bien anoche, Jaina?— preguntó Mara y la joven Jedi decidió ser sincera.  
— Bueno…me desperté en la madrugada y decidí asomarme a la ventana— decía la joven mientras se sentaba en su cama— Y luego vi a una gandriana siendo perseguida por un misterioso ser.  
Mara frunció el ceño  
— Y ¿te saliste a perseguir?— preguntó y Jaina asintió lo cual Mara frunce los labios— Lo que has hecho, Jaina; es algo peligroso. Debiste haberme despertado ¿Y si te hacía daño?— dijo Mara y Jaina rodó los ojos.  
— Tia Mara; sé defenderme, además ¿no escapé con mi hermano y Lowie de la Academia de las Sombras?  
— Tuviste suerte que tu tío Luke y Tenel Ka estuvieran cerca— dijo Mara y Jaina supo que tenía razón. Aquel episodio de su vida como estudiante en Yavin IV fue uno de los más oscuros. Un hombre llamado Brakiss, ex alumno de Luke, fue un Jedi Oscuro que secuestró a los mellizos para adiestrarlos en las artes oscuras; después que escaparan; atacó el templo de Yavin IV. Jaina se tuvo que enfrentar a su mejor amigo, Zekk, que cayó en el Lado Oscuro pero logró redimirlo. Ella ignora su paradero.

La joven Jedi agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y el rostro de Mara se suavizó, tocándole la cabeza.  
— Has hecho lo que creías correcto, Jaina, no te tomes a mal la pequeña reprimenda pero ya sabes que la próxima vez, debo acompañarte ¿entendido?  
— Si, tía Mara— dijo Jaina levantando la mirada.  
— Bien. Vayamos a investigar un poco sobre ese misterioso ser que me has contado.

Mara y Jaina se encontraban en las calles de Trosia, ciudad capital de Gandria. Mara vestia su traje negro con una capa crema que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y su clásica capucha del mismo color mientras su sobrina iba vestida con su mono naranja de piloto con sus botas negras. El sol nuevamente estaba en lo alto mientras ellas avanzaban por las transitadas calles de Trosia.  
— Si quieres empezar por algún lado, los mercadillos es la mejor opción— dijo Mara.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque escuchan cosas.

Doblaron una esquina donde vieron varios puestos de mercadería: desde comestibles a telas de vestir; numerosos gandrianos iban y venían por los angostos pasillos de cemento de la calle.  
— ¿Por dónde empezamos, tía Mara?— preguntó la joven Jedi.  
Mara señaló con la mirada un puesto de frutos exóticos, Jaina siguió a su tia. Mara se detuvo y observó al gandriano que dormitaba con los brazos cruzados, la mujer carraspeó y el gandriano levantó la mirada mientras se frotaba los ojos y al verlas, se puso de pie rápidamente.  
—¿Qué le puedo ofrecer señora? Tenemos frutos de temporada.  
Mara lo sondeó con la Fuerza, sintió algo pero no muy claro.  
— ¿Cuál es el precio de aquellas?— preguntó la maestra Jedi, señalando dos esferas rojas medianas de aspecto apetitoso.  
— Quince créditos gandrianos.  
— Dime— dijo Mara inclinándose un poco— ¿Sabes algo de los desaparecidos?  
— ¿A que viene eso?— preguntó el gandriano, asustándose un poco.  
—Vi como secuestraban a una gandriana— dijo Jaina— Lo perseguí hasta que lo perdi de vista.  
— ¿Por qué piensan que sé algo?  
Mara sonrió.  
— Tengo mis métodos— y levantó su mano derecha y lo movió hacia a la izquierda— ¿Qué sabes?  
— Casi nada, dicen que es un uhanto.  
—¿Qué krif…—dijo Jaina y al ver a su tía, se controló— ¿Qué es eso?  
— Deberías preguntar eso a Kiwe el Guapo— dijo el vendedor con el ceño fruncido a la joven aprendiz.

-¿Quién es él?—preguntó Mara.  
—Un gañan de los bajos mundos. Frecuenta un pub de mala muerte en una zona de mala muerte, un lugar no recomendado para una mujer decente como usted. Y por favor no quiero hablar de eso.  
Mara asintió y se despidió comprando previamente los frutos que le ofreció el vendedor, en el camino Jaina probó uno y le gustó.  
—¿Iremos a esa zona, tía Mara?—preguntó Jaina mientras daba otro mordisco a su fruto.  
—Yo iré, tu te quedarás en el hangar— y se giró hacia su sobrina, que fruncía el ceño.  
— No soy una niña, tía. En peores lugares he estado.  
— Lo sé, no lo niego.  
—No le diré a mamá.  
— Jaina, sé que eres una joven valiente— dijo Mara deteniéndose y observando a su sobrina— Eres hija y sobrina de los héroes de la rebelión…  
— Y nieta de Anakin Skywalker.  
—Eso también…a lo que voy, quiero que revises si hay mensajes en el Sable y eches un vistazo al hangar, observa a los gandrianos. Te necesito ahí ¿entiendes?  
Jaina suspiró y asintió, Mara le acarició la cabeza y la dejó irse.

Jaina caminaba en el hangar con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando hasta llegar al Sable de Jade. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la lanzadera, vio a Jagged caminar con una caja de herramientas, Jaina decidió ocuparse primero de sus asuntos asi que terminó de subir y cerró la puerta.  
Se acercó donde los controles donde observó una luz roja parpadeante, eso quería decir que tenía mensajes. Jaina presionó y observó tres figuras medianas, de un azul claro parpadeante que pertenecían a sus hermanos y a su gran amiga Tenel Ka.  
Ellos habían llegado a Hapes, Tenel Ka le mandaba saludos y mostraba sus deseos de encontrarse en otra ocasión. La joven jedi sonrió y empezó a escribir un mensaje holográfico para su familia.  
Bajó por la rampa una vez que terminó de escribir su mensaje y vio que Jagged era el único piloto que daba mantenimiento a su nave, los pilotos chiss observaban como los mecánicos gandrianos revisaban sus naves.  
—Hola, Jagged— dijo Jaina, con las manos en los bolsillos, Jagged, que estaba echado en el suelo y medio oculto, se deslizó suavemente y se enderezó.  
— Hola, Jaina ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó Jagged mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa, Jaina levantó los hombros.  
— Observando los desgarradores chiss— dijo Jaina mientras su vista se paseaba, observando a los pilotos chiss— Eres el único que arregla su nave— sentenció la joven y Jagged asintió.  
— Ellos prefieren que otros arreglen sus naves. Asi son ellos.  
—Yo pensaba que los chiss aceptaban chiss— dijo Jaina.  
— Es porque nací en Czilla, Jaina. Crecí y me forme en la cultura chiss, me eduqué en una academia militar chiss— dijo Jagged y se puso de pie— ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?— preguntó el joven piloto y la joven aprendiz asintió.  
— Dime.  
— ¿Tienes alguna relación con el capitán de la Alianza Rebelde, Han Solo?  
— Si, él es mi padre y Leia es mi madre— dijo Jaina.  
— Oh, vaya— dijo Jagged— De algo me sonaba tu apellido.  
— ¿Y tú como te apellidas por cierto?  
— Fel, soy Jagged Fel.  
— ¿Fel?— dijo Jaina y de algo le sonaba aquel apellido, no podía ubicarlo.  
— Si, mi padre fue un piloto de la armada imperial; cuando cayó el Imperio se fue a la Ascendencia Chiss.  
— Vaya— dijo Jaina y su vista volvió al desgarrador de Jagged— Me encantaría ver el funcionamiento de esa nave.  
— ¿Deseas echarme una mano?— preguntó Jagged y Jaina asintió.— Por cierto, me puedes llamar Jag.  
— Está bien, Jag.

.

Era una calle sucia, gente de mal vivir sentada en los suelos con la espalda pegada a la pared, Mara caminaba de forma cautelosa y con los sentidos en alto, hizo bien en mandar a Jaina a la nave porque la situación era algo peligrosa.  
Vio un bar cuyas puertas estaban entreabiertas, observó a dos borrachos salir a trompicones y le sorprendió ver que no eran gandrianos, era dos rodianos. Mara se ocultó aún mas su capucha e ingresó al local; el olor a alcohol le inundó las fosas nasales, arrugando la nariz observó a los clientes: gandrianos y otras especies de la vasta galaxia, por sus ropajes llegó a la conclusión que eran contrabandistas o piratas espaciales; no le hubiera extrañado ver a un cazarrecompensas por ahí.

Mara se bajó la capucha y se acercó a la barra, donde un gandriano viejo limpiaba vasos.  
—¿Qué desea, mujer?— preguntó el cantinero.  
— Busco a Kiwe el Guapo— dijo Mara pero el cantinero entrecerró los ojos.  
—No es un tipo amistoso, no te…  
— Ahórratelo, sólo dime donde está. No te preocupes por mi integridad, yo sé defenderme sola— dijo Mara señalando su blaster y el cantinero señalo una mesa apartada, donde estaba un grupo de mercenarios, de diferentes especies: un besalisko sentado en la parte central, un zabrak de intensa cabellera negra larga, un rodiano y dos twi'lekos verdes, bebían y jugaban sabacc; el rodiano era el único que fumaba, rodeando de un humo gris y apestoso, Mara se acercó a la ruidosa mesa; el twi´leko se dio cuenta de su presencia y avisó al besalisko.

La maestra Jedi se colocó al frente con ambas manos a la cadera, sus ojos verdes entornaron.  
—Busco a Kiwe el Guapo— dijo Mara y los presentes se rieron, pero el besalisko rio con fuerza que retumbó la mesa.  
—¿Quién krifados eres tú?— dijo el zabrak, sus ojos amarillentos se enfocaron en Mara mostrando sus dientes afilados.  
—Soy Arica— dijo Mara.  
— Tienes pinta de hapana ¿eres hapana?— dijo el otro twi'leko y Mara se sintió halagada y aprovechó la ocasión.  
— Si, pero no soy parte de la realeza si es lo que están pensando. Soy Arica Tjo, guardia de seguridad del Consorcio de Hapes.  
—Está bien, que se siente esta mujer— dijo el besalisko y el rodiano le alcanzó una silla lo cual Mara se sentó— Yo soy Kiwe el Guapo.  
Mara asintió, era evidente que el apodo era una ironía, aquel besalisko estaba muy lejos de los cánones de belleza. Kiwe, de cuatro brazos y bastante gordo, se apoyó en la mesa.  
—¿Qué te trae por aquí, hapana?— preguntó Kiwe.  
— Para empezar, un miembro joven de la familia real fue secuestrado; según las descripciones era un tipo con túnica negra y bastante escurridiza. Rastreé sus movimientos y me llevan hasta aquí. Un local me dijo que era un uhanto.  
— Eso es un cuento para asustar niños— dijo el zabrak.  
—Cuéntame.  
— A ver— dijo Kiwe, dos de sus brazos se apoyaban en la mesa y los otros dos se tocaba la gran papada— Según las leyendas, es una sombra encapuchada, no tiene cara y en su lugar solo hay dos puntos luminosos como ojos. Según dicen acude en las noches a llevarse a los jóvenes que salen tarde de una fiesta.  
— Lo más probable que sea un loco admirador, eso explicaría las desapariciones.  
— ¿Tienes alguna idea?—preguntó Mara.  
—Eso no me importa. Solo me importa el dinero y si ese empieza a llevarse mi dinero; voy y lo mato— dijo Kiwe y sus acompañantes rieron, Mara se sintió decepcionada por la poca información, se puso de pie y Kiwe ensanchó su sonrisa.  
— Yo no doy información gratis, muñeca— dijo Kiwe— no eres una de mi especie pero no doy ascos a nada— dijo y todos rieron. Mara levantó su mano derecha y lo ladeó a la izquierda.  
—Olvídalo y te puedes largar— dijo Mara.  
— Olvídalo y te puedes largar— repitió Kiwe observando la mano de Mara.

Mara le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, algunos clientes se giraban para verla. La maestra Jedi sintió que fue una pérdida de tiempo, aún no tenia nada para empezar una investigación y una vez fuera, empezó a dirigirse rápidamente al hangar.


	4. El pasado siempre vuelve

Mara avanzaba por el hangar buscando con la vista a su sobrina Jaina y la vio, ella estaba sentada en una banqueta limpiándose las manos mientras conversaba con un joven piloto que estaba guardando sus herramientas de reparaciones en un pequeño baúl.  
Mara no avanzó más y se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados observando la escena, los jóvenes se ponían de pie y se daban la mano a modo de despedida; el chico se dio la vuelta y Jaina se giró, viendo a su tía que la observaba; la aprendiz Jedi avanzó rápidamente, la maestra Jedi observó que las mejillas de su sobrina adquirían un tono rosado.  
—¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?—preguntó Mara cuando Jaina se acercó lo suficiente a su maestra.  
— Se llama Jagged Fel y es un piloto del escuadrón Vanguard, claro que eso ultimo lo sabes bien. Los vimos llegar ayer.— dijo Jaina y Mara asintió.  
— ¿Fel, verdad?  
— Dice que su padre fue un piloto imperial.  
— Eso lo sé—dijo Mara mientras apoyaba una mano en la espalda de su sobrina mientras avanzaban al Sable de Jade— Él estaba asignado como piloto de la Estrella de la Muerte, se encontraba en una misión cuando dicha estación espacial se enfrentó a los pilotos rebeldes sobre la luna de Yavin IV—dijo Mara y ese dato sorprendió a su sobrina.  
— No tenía idea ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Jaina mientras la rampa de la nave se cerraba y las dos ingresaban a la cabina de pilotaje, Mara suspiró.  
— Tú sabes que fui una Mano del Emperador— dijo Mara y Jaina asintió—Yo estaba presente cuando Tarkin lo mandó a una misión externa en Ryloth— exclamó Mara.  
— ¿Estuviste en esa estación? ¿Viste a mamá?— preguntó Jaina pero Mara negó con la cabeza.  
— No, estuve ahí por unas horas, no llegué a verla— dijo Mara.  
— ¿Podrías contarlo, tía Mara? Por favor— dijo Jaina y observó la curiosidad de su sobrina, Mara sopesó la pregunta y se animó a decirle.  
— Me encontraba en esa estación, con Vader y Palpatine. El Emperador estaba preocupado por el asedio en el planeta Toprawa; ya que ahí se encontraba los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, Vader quiso ir personalmente pero el Emperador me dio esa misión. Mi prioridad era ir rápidamente al planeta y poner en resguardo los planos, así que decidí buscar un escuadrón de pilotos, Tarkin había mandado a su mejor escuadrón a una misión externa, donde estaba Fel. No lo conocía personalmente pero si su reputación como un excelente piloto. Fui a Toprawa, los rebeldes fueron diezmados y me encontré con su líder, una mujer llamada Tharen, que se suicidó antes de decirme la ubicación de los planos. Recuerdo que me puse furiosa; los planos habían sido transmitidos a una nave rebelde…  
— ¿El Tantive IV?—se aventuró a decir Jaina y Mara asintió.  
— Sí, esa. Se lo informé al Emperador, pero como estaba muy lejos para una persecución con mi escuadrón, él ordenó a Vader a seguirla. Yo me quedé en Toprawa por unas horas más y luego recibo un mensaje, no del Emperador, si no de Tarkin; informándome que capturaron a la líder de la rebelión.  
— ¿A mi mamá?  
— Sí, y Tarkin me mandó a Dantooine a buscar una base rebelde. Para ese entonces, Alderaan ya estaba destruido— terminó de contar Mara— Y durante la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, yo estaba regresándome a Coruscant.

Jaina asintió y las dos se quedaron calladas por unos minutos hasta que Jaina rompió el silencio.  
—¿Y cómo te fue en el bar, tía Mara? ¿Descubriste algo?  
— No. Me explicaron que el uhanto es una leyenda.  
—Pero alguien está secuestrando gente, tía Mara  
— Lo sé, lo más probable que sea uno de ellos, disfrazado.  
— Tal vez se protegían entre ellos ¿captaste algo con la Fuerza?  
— No mucho. Al estar rodeada de malandros, resultaba algo confuso si decidía sondear con la Fuerza— dijo Mara tocándose el mentón  
— Tía Mara— dijo Jaina y la maestra miró a su sobina— Hoy es la fiesta del cumpleaños de la esposa del presidente Lestu— Mara se reclinó en el respaldar de su asiento y Jaina no se quedó callada— Quiero decir, de algún lado debemos empezar.  
Mara asintió.  
—Vayamos entonces.

La noche caía en Gandria y las dos Jedi se encontraban en el salón del palacio presidencial, ovalado e inmenso, con enormes columnas que sostenían el techo, adornadas con enormes arañas. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, gandrianos bien vestidos y una mesa larga donde estaban servidos en bandejas pequeños bocadillos; Mara y Jaina eran las únicas que no estaban elegantes: Mara vestía su clásica vestimenta negra y Jaina, un sencillo traje de entrenamiento de color verde.  
Las dos avanzaban lentamente, sintiéndose incomodas, Jaina sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, llegaron a la mesa de bocadillos, donde la joven observó la comida y nada le parecía apetitoso, frunció los labios.  
—Ahí está tu amigo— dijo Mara y Jaina se giró donde vio a Jag, con su uniforme de piloto siguiendo a Shawnkyr Nuruodo; la mujer chiss avanzó pero Jag se quedó en la puerta, Jaina se acercó a saludarlo. Mara sonrió un poco y avanzó lentamente, observando a los presentes; cada vez llegaban más invitados y la maestra los sondeó con la Fuerza, buscando algo sospechoso y sintió algo, pequeño y medio oculto. Se humedeció los labios y sus sentidos de alerta se elevaron.  
— Ah, está usted aquí.

Mara se giró lentamente y vio al presidente gandriano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la vista de la maestra se fue hacia el hombre que lo acompañaba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sorprenderse. Lo conocía.  
—Pensaba que no iba a venir ¿Dónde está la jovencita que siempre la está acompañando?—peguntó el presidente y Mara tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ahorcarlo, el hombre; un humano de piel clara, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos grises astutos, sonrió de medio lado, aquel hombre que Mara podía sentir una gran conexión con la Fuerza, vestía elegantemente.  
— Está con un amigo— dijo escuetamente sin dejar de mirar aquel hombre.  
— Por supuesto, tenemos fama de ser muy amistosos— dijo el presidente, Mara miraba de forma gélida y el hombre no despegaba su mirada gris en la maestra Jedi— ¡Que maleducado soy! Maestra Jedi— Mara maldijo mentalmente—Él es Nej Rikil, un empresario filántropo. Dona una parte de su fortuna a los más necesitados.  
—Ya veo— dijo Mara cruzándose de brazos.  
— Señor Rikil, ella es…  
—Jade por supuesto— dijo Nej Rikil con un brillo en los ojos, sorprendiendo al presidente.  
— No tenía idea que la conocía.

—Oh por supuesto. Jade y yo formábamos parte de un "negocio" y cuando quebró, ella se fue por su lado.— dijo Nej  
—Y usted hizo una fortuna aquí, por supuesto— dijo el presidente— Y los dejo para que se pongan al día— y el presidente se fue a saludar a otros invitados, Mara no apartó de su vista en Rikil.  
— Y ¿Cómo va tu vida de Jedi, Jade? ¿Ya no extrañas ser una asesina?  
— Mejor que tener una vida de mentiras, Rikil. ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo Mara, Nej Rikil, al igual que Mara, fue una Mano del Emperador.  
— Lestu ya te lo dijo, soy un empresario altruista.  
—¿En serio? Menuda coincidencia, cuando estás aquí, están desapareciendo gente— dijo Mara pero Nej Rikil sonrió.  
—Eras una buena Mano del Emperador, Jade. Sé muy bien que tú era una de las favoritas del Emperador; después de Shira Brie por supuesto.  
— Ah, el viejo Palpatine— dijo Mara y observó una sombra de furia en Rikil al nombrar de esa manera al fallecido Sith— Estaba loco, yo estaba equivocada. He corregido mis errores y no me arrepiento de nada, soy una Jedi y ten cuidado, Rikil.  
— Claro— dijo Nej acercándose un poco— Uno nunca deja ser una Mano.

Mara se quedó callada y Nej Rikil se le dio la espalda.  
—Te estaré vigilando, Rikil.  
— Como toda una Jedi; siempre es un placer conocer a uno. Adiós Jade— se despidió Rikil, avanzando lentamente entre el público. Mara se quedó en su sitio, sospechando que Nej Rikil es el responsable de todos los acontecimientos que sucedían en Gandria.

Rikil no era un inexperto, él fue entrenado por el mismo Palpatine al igual que ella; las cosas no serían sencillas.  
—Tía Mara— dijo Jaina y Mara se dio la vuelta, viendo a su sobrina de brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido— ¿Quién era él? Los he visto hablar y sentí una perturbación en la Fuerza.  
—Él, Jaina, es una Mano del Emperador— dijo Mara— Y debemos andarnos con cuidado.  
— ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con las desapariciones?— preguntó Jaina.  
— Tal vez.  
— ¿Y todos esos Pirados del Emperador no estaban bajo tierra?— preguntó Jaina.  
— Yo creía eso también— dijo Mara y colocó una mano en su hombro.  
— ¿Se fue tu amigo?  
— Si, acompañaba a su superiora; él parte mañana temprano— dijo Jaina algo apenada— Me caía bien pero lo bueno es que le di mi número de comunicador, para mantener el contacto.  
—Bien— dijo Mara distraídamente— Volvamos al cuarto, el ruido de esta fiesta me está martillando la cabeza.

Ya nuevamente se hallaban en la habitación que les otorgó el presidente Lestu, Mara decidió tomarse una saniducha mientras Jaina se sentó en el marco de la ventana, observando la luna y las numerosas estrellas y sin saber porque pensaba en Jag y luego en Zekk. Estaba segura que extrañaba a Zekk, después de todo, era su mejor amigo de la infancia y no entendía porque tuvo que irse y desaparecerse así nada más, en cambio, sobre Jag, era algo que no comprendía. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esas ideas, lo acaba de conocer, tenían cosas en común: los dos les apasionaba las naves y la mecánica. Suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el marco cuando escuchó una súplica, bajó la vista y vio una gandriana siendo perseguida por un encapuchado.  
Jaina apretó los dientes, convocó mediante la Fuerza un chip transmisor y saltó hacia la calle.  
El encapuchado corría, persiguiendo a la pobre local, asustada; Jaina le lanzó el chip transmisor hacia su espalda, controlando la trayectoria con la Fuerza y corrió ella también.

El encapuchado se detuvo de golpe y miró a Jaina, ella se detuvo y sacó su sable de luz sin encender aún.  
Los dos se miraban y el encapuchado sacó un arma, un blaster y apuntó a Jaina.  
—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Jaina y llamó a su tía Mara mediante la Fuerza pero el encapuchado no dijo nada y disparó.  
Jaina esquivó los rayos con su sable de luz encendido al momento, la luz purpura centelló en la oscuridad y el encapuchado lanzó una bomba de humo.  
Jaina rodó en el suelo, buscando algo para cubrirse y disipó el humo con la Fuerza.  
No había nadie.  
—¡Jaina!

La joven Jedi se giró y vio a Mara correr hacia ella, con el sable en mano; estaba preocupada.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—El encapuchado— dijo Jaina mirando hacia la calle donde desapareció— Volvió a desaparecer pero antes le lancé un chip transmisor.  
Mara asintió.  
—Entonces ¿sabes qué significa eso?  
—Hora de perseguirlo.  
—Esa es la actitud.  
Las dos avanzaron rápidamente hacia el hangar, buscando un deslizador para buscar al misterioso ser.


	5. La verdad sale a la luz

El rastreo los llevó hasta a un complejo industrial. Ocultas tras unos arbustos densos, las dos se colocaron de cuclillas, observando el enorme complejo, había gente: tipos con capuchas naranjas y trajes cremas, se hallaban sentados, como una especie de meditación. Mara frunció el ceño.  
—Por sus vestimentas, me hacen recordar a los renacidos.  
—¿Quiénes?—preguntó Jaina.  
—Sujetos sensibles a la Fuerza, que usan la Fuerza Oscura obviamente, pertenecieron al Imperio Renacido ya hace mucho. Desann fue su líder oscuro.  
— ¿El que fue estudiante del Praxeum del tio Luke?  
—Así es. El maestro Kyle Katarn logró desbaratar; aun no entiendo como que siguen en activos aún.  
—Ellos están secuestrando a los gandrianos.  
—Y posiblemente, los responsables de la agitación con los slauranos.  
—Vayamos a investigar—dijo Jaina empezando a moverse pero Mara la detuvo.  
—Ten cuidado, Jaina. Estos tipos no dudan ante nada.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta.  
—Deslízate con cuidado; yo me ocuparé de ellos. Recuerda que la Fuerza te acompaña, úsala.  
— Si, tía Mara. Que la Fuerza la acompañe.

Jaina gateó por el césped, descendiendo por un escarpado hasta perderla de vista. Mara volvió a ver a los renacidos.  
Se puso de pie y corrió usando la Fuerza para impulsarle; cuando se acercaba a la valla electrificada, dio un gran salto y cayó al otro lado con las rodillas flexionadas, se paró y observó a los ocho renacidos que la miraban sorprendidos.  
—Hola, chicos. Hace un buen día ¿verdad?— dijo Mara mientras tiraba al suelo su capucha, su cabellera roja ondeó al viento mientras sacaba su sable de luz— ¿Quién es el primero?  
Ningún renacido habló pero dos de ellos se enfurecieron y encendieron sus sables de luz rojo, Mara encendió el suyo mientras bloqueaba un choque frontal, con la Fuerza lanzó por los aires a uno.  
Se giró mientras cortaba las piernas del renacido, uno corría a su izquierda y tres al frente de ella. Una onda de choque para el renacido de su izquierda que cayó al suelo mientras su sable de luz chocaba con los tres de los renacidos, a uno le propinó una patada mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

Un renacido se ponía de pie e iba furioso contra ella, a su espalda. Mara lo apuñaló de espaldas y levantó el sable, cortando la cabeza del otro renacido que se ponía de pie, otro corría a su derecha y Mara lanzó su sabe de luz como una jabalina, atravesando su pecho y su arma volvió a su mano.  
Giró sobre sus talones y bajó con rapidez el sable, abriéndole un tajo a un renacido que estaba a su espalda, y giró su espada para cortarle las manos al otro que se acercaba imperiosamente. Cayó al suelo, gimiendo del dolor mientras Mara caminaba, concentrándose, sintiendo la Fuerza fluir en ella. Quedaba solo cuatro renacidos y ellos la miraban, con temor.  
Uno de ellos, corrió con el sable en alto y Mara volvió a lanzar su sable como una lanza, y atravesó el pecho del rival pero el arma siguió moviéndose, atravesando la garganta del otro renacido.

El sable de luz de Mara dio un giro y regresó a la mano de la maestra Jedi, un renacido se dio la vuelta y se dio a la fuga; Mara Jade caminó lentamente hacia el último que quedaba, sentía el miedo y la rabia del enemigo y se lanzó. La maestra se detuvo, aguardando el ataque y cuando ya estaba cerca, se giró partiéndolo en dos.  
Escuchó unos aplausos, Mara localizó el sonido y observó que en la entrada del recinto estaba Nej Rikil, con un traje negro y cabellera peinada hacia atrás.

Mara Jade apagó su sable de luz, Nej Rikil bajó por las escaleras, caminando entre los fallecidos renacidos.  
— Nada mal, Jade. Aún conservas tu toque asesino y muy bien entrenada por Skywalker por supuesto— dijo Nej.  
—¿Estás detrás de esto? ¿Estás azuzando a los slauranos?  
—Ellos ya tenían problemas con los gandrianos—dijo Nej mientras caminaba por la tierra seca, observando a los caídos con su mano derecha oculta tras su capa, Mara estaba alerta.— Yo sólo di el "empujón" que necesitaban. Una vez que caiga el gobierno gandriano, yo ocuparé el lugar y seré el gobernante, después de eso; desafiaré a la Nueva República.  
—Oh… ¿tanto añoras al Imperio?—dijo Mara con algo de burla.  
— Buscaré a Shira Brie, Jade. Ella está viva; se unirá a mí y juntos el Imperio volverá. Cazaremos a los Jedi y a ti te mataré Jade y por supuesto, a Brie también.  
— ¿Shira Brie?— dijo Mara sorprendida— Pensé que estaba muerta.  
— Ahora se hace llamar Lady Lumiya, una loca que se hace llamar Señora de los Sith.  
—Ya me ocuparé de ella después— dijo Mara— ¿Y dónde están los secuestrados?  
—¡No te lo diré!— gritó Nej Rikil mientras sus ojos se coloreaban de amarillo y sacaba su sable de luz, encendiéndola.  
Mara Jade encendió la suya, con las piernas ligeramente extendidas y con las dos manos agarrando el sable, dobló los codos y movió el sable hacia su derecha, quedando la luz ligeramente inclinada en ese lado, por detrás de su cabeza, adoptando el mismo estilo de lucha de su marido, el maestro Luke Skywalker. Y supo que la batalla empezó.

.-

Jaina Solo continuaba avanzando rápidamente por el verde campo, muy cerca del alambrado, se detuvo y observó el alambrado. Usando la Fuerza, dio un salto y cayó al otro lado, rápidamente rodó por el suelo y se apoyó en una caseta pero ella escuchaba ruidos y lentamente se fue deslizándose hasta llegar a la esquina donde se inclinó un poco.  
Gandrianos atados con pulseras de iones, que subían a una nave transporte, se le veía el conformismo y la pena, obligados por los renacidos. Jaina Solo apretó los dientes y supo que no podía detenerlos, eran demasiados para ella, se volvió atrás, pensando en un plan y se giró a la caseta. Se preguntó si habría datos interesantes sobre el destino de los gandrianos presos.  
Usando la Fuerza, abrió la puerta e ingresó; la luz del exterior iluminó la estancia, se sorprendió ver lo grande que era. Escritorios, archivadores, sillas e incluso generador de holos. Jaina avanzó por el suelo metálico, sintiendo el sudor correr por su frente y se acercó a un archivo, curiosa lo hojeó.

Era un trato de Nej Rikil al líder de los secesionistas slauranos, aquel hombre estaba detrás de todo. Jaina pasó a otra hoja donde abrió los ojos de la sorpresa: aquel hombre intentaba hacer un golpe de estado usando a los renacidos para apoderarse del gobierno y darles a los Slauranos la tan ansiada independencia, obviamente Jaina supo que Nej los traicionaría después, tras leer la hoja.  
Dejó el archivo a un lado y pasó a hojear otro archivo donde supo dónde iban los secuestrados: Ylesia. Aquel planeta tropical, controlado por los hutts y por supuesto, el lugar donde producían especia. Los gandrianos iban a ser los esclavos de aquel planeta.  
Jaina se indignó y escuchó el sonido de una espada de luz encenderse, se giró lentamente donde vio a un joven gandriano, piel amarillenta y ojos rojos de la ira. La espada de luz, roja como la sangre, brillaba con intensidad.  
—Lo que me faltaba…un gandriano sensible a la Fuerza—dijo Jaina mientras encendía su sable de luz— ¿No te molesta que usen a tus compatriotas como esclavos?  
— No. Yo soy distinto a ellos, yo soy diferente—dijo el gandriano—Yo soy Shan Harik, aprendiz de Nej Rikil; maestro del Lado Oscuro.  
Jaina colocó su espada de luz hacia adelante, iluminando de purpura su rostro. Harik extendió su mano izquierda donde rayos cegadores se digirieron a la joven Jedi.

.-

Mara Jade bloqueó frontalmente el ataque de Rikil, usó la Fuerza empujándolo hacia atrás, Rikil extendió su mano donde rayos encegadores salieron disparados, Mara los contuvo con su sable y se tiró al suelo donde rodó.  
Se puso de pie y ve como el ex Mano del Emperador da un gran salto para bajar con fuerza su espada, Mara lo bloqueó, conteniéndolo.  
—Nada mal, has mejorado me atrevería a decirlo— dijo Nej y empujó a Mara, ella retrocedió mientras Nej movía la espada de izquierda a derecha.

La maestra Jedi bloqueaba y le lanzó una patada en la cara a Rikil,él retrocedió aturdido y lanzó los rayos de la Fuerza donde Mara los contuvo con su espada pero Nej ponía más presión y Mara no pudo pararlo, cayendo de espaldas y su sable saltó por los aires.  
Mara se arrastró de espaldas y se paró, Rikil ya estaba muy cerca; sonriendo de forma macabra, golpeó a la derecha de Mara pero ella, detuvo el ataque, usando ambas manos, protegiéndose con la Fuerza, la luz no tocaba las palmas de la mano de la Jedi.

Mara sentía la presión y el sudor correr por su frente, sentía el calor de la luz muy cerca de su cara mientras contenía la luz usando la Fuerza, Rikil estaba fuera de sí. La maestra Jedi usó una pequeña explosión de Fuerza, tirando a lo lejos a Nej. Convocó su sable, que voló rápidamente a su mano extendida, Rikil se puso de pie, furioso y se lanzó como una centella, Mara dio un salto adelante. Rikil se pasó de largo y se giró rápidamente pero Mara fue más rápida, giró su muñeca, cortando la mano de Rikil, donde empuñaba su arma.

Rikil cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirándose el muñón quemado.  
—Ha terminado Rikil, ríndete—dijo Mara colocando la luz a centímetros de la barbilla. Rikil miró la luz purpura y luego a Mara, se llevó su otra mano al bolsillo izquierdo y sacó una vibrocuchilla. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se lanzó contra la Jedi pero Mara se defendió, apuñalándolo en el centro del pecho.  
Rikil lanzó un quejido, con los ojos abiertos y cayó al suelo, muerto.  
Mara apagó su sable de luz y contempló el cadáver de Rikil.  
—Jaina…—mumuró, recordando a su sobrina y corrió en su búsqueda.

.-

Jaina rodaba por los suelos, esquivando los rayos de la Fuerza de Harik, que reia como un endemoniado.  
—¡Te mataré Jedi!— gritaba Harik mientras los escritorios y archiveros estallaban, Jaina no sabia como salirse de esta. Se humedeció los labios, tratando de pensar en un plan pero su cerebro estaba bloqueado. Harik se detuvo mientras Jaina se ponía de pie, Harik rápidamente levantó su brazo y Jaina contuvo los rayos de la Fuerza pero la presión era muy grande, cayendo de espaldas. Vio un archivero y lo levantó usando la Fuerza y se lo lanza a Harik, el gandriano dio un salto hacia atrás, saliendo del recinto, sonrió y desapareció de la vista de la joven Jedi.  
A duras penas y sintiendo punzadas por todo el cuerpo, Jaina corrió a la salida y dobló la esquina donde vio el carguero cuya rampa estaba bajada y a Harik dando un gran salto, ayudado por la Fuerza, cayendo en la rampa con las piernas flexionadas.

El carguero cerró la entrada y se elevó por los aires, Jaina observaba con rabia como aquella nave desaparecia en el horizonte, con los secuestrados gandrianos.  
Bajó la vista y vio a dos renacidos que la miraban con furia, se calmó mientras encendia su sable de luz, los renacidos corrieron hacia ella, Jaina empujó a uno mientras al otro le cortaba la cabeza, el caído se puso de pie pero Jaina giró sus talones, dando una media vuelta y bajó su sable, cortándole las manos y la joven Jedi lo lanzó lejos.  
—Jaina— jadeó Mara dándole el alcance a su sobrina y vio a los dos renacidos en el suelo y volvió su vista a la espalda de su sobrina, podía sentir la rabia en ella.—Calma.  
—Siento…rabia, tía Mara— dijo Jaina con los ojos cerrados mientras apagaba su sable de luz— Se escapó el aprendiz de Rikil, con los secuestrados. Estoy frustrada.  
— Calma, piensa en la Fuerza y deja que fluya en ti.

Jaina respiró hondamente mientras se ponía de cuclillas, juntó sus manos y sintió la Fuerza fluir en ella. Pensó en sus padres, en sus hermanos, sus amigos del Praxeum y en sus tíos.  
—No existe emoción…  
—Sólo existe paz—dijo Jaina  
Mara no volvió a decir nada, dejó que su sobrina despejara la mente y olvidara los pensamientos del Lado Oscuro.  
—No existe caos…  
—Sólo la armonía—dijo Jaina y se puso de pie, se giró y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su tía.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí—dijo Jaina— ¿Y Rikil?  
—Muerto—dijo Mara y dio un abrazo a su sobrina, pasó una mano sobre la cabellera castaña de Jaina— No sabía que tenía un aprendiz.  
—Es un gandriano sensible a la Fuerza— dijo Jaina y se separó un poco del abrazo pero ella no la soltó— Se los llevan a Ylesia, como esclavos. Debemos detenerlos.  
—Paciencia mi joven aprendiz— dijo Mara— Antes debemos informar a Lestu. Creo que acabamos con el problema de Slaurus pero aún queda pendiente con los secuestrados.  
—¿Pediremos ayuda?  
—Informaré de esto en el Concejo Jedi— dijo Mara— Posiblemente tu tío Luke esté dispuesto a mandarnos voluntarios para rescatarlos.

.-

Lestu daba vueltas por la oficina y una vez que hubo terminado de escuchar el relato de Mara Jade, el presidente gandriano, levemente pálido, se detuvo y tragó saliva.  
—No tenía ni idea, no lo parecía—decía el presidente, refiriéndose a Rikil— Parece un buen hombre.  
—No se confíe de las apariencias—dijo Mara.  
—Espero que con esto las cosas con Slaurus no sean tan complicadas…  
—El que echaba leña ha muerto. Puede hablar con el representante de Slaurus, no habrá nadie que le manipule; deberán llegar a un acuerdo—dijo Jaina y Lestu asintió torpemente, Mara dio una palmada de cariño a su sobrina.  
—¿Y los secuestrados?  
—De eso nos encargamos nosotros—dijo Mara y al igual que Jaina, se pusieron de pie.  
—Gracias por su ayuda—dijo el presidente Lestu extendiéndole la mano, Mara Jade aceptó los agradecimientos y fueron acompañas al hangar


	6. Ylesia

**Praxeum Jedi, Yavin IV  
**La cuarta luna de Yavin, un planeta cubierto de extensas selvas tropicales de altas copas pero pocas cadenas montañosas. En esta una se estableció la base rebelde en el pasado, para defender y luchar en la famosa Batalla de Yavin, donde un joven rebelde logró destruir la súper arma, ese joven es Luke Skywalker, que luego pasaría a ser el maestro de la Nueva Orden Jedi.

El templo Massasi, otrora templo que fue construido por los massasi para adorar al lord sith Naga Sadow, luego pasó a ser la base rebelde en la época del Imperio de manera breve y actualmente es el lugar donde jóvenes aprendices estudian la Fuerza.

Mara Jade y Jaina Solo salían del hangar de desembarque e iban caminando por los verdes pastos, dirigiéndose a la entrada; Jaina tuvo muchos recuerdos y la nostalgia invadió su corazón. Las dos se detuvieron a metros de la entrada, ahí, muy cerca de ellas, había un grupo de niños levantando con la Fuerza, pequeñas piedras, bajo la atenta mirada de una maestra Jedi; Mara se acercó a la maestra Jedi, una mujer alta de piel bronceada y cabellos blancos, sus ojos era de un blanco perla.  
Aquella mujer volvió su vista a las recién llegadas y se acercó con una gran sonrisa.  
—¡Mara! Qué bueno verte.  
—Tionne—dijo Mara mientras Jaina daba una leve inclinación de respeto—Me alegra verte.  
—¿Cómo te fue con tu misión?—preguntó Tionne Solusar.  
—De eso quería hablar—dijo Mara— Resolvimos una parte del conflicto y la otra parte necesita resolverse con urgencia. ¿Está Luke aquí?  
—Sí—asintió Tionne— Está en la Sala de Conferencias.  
—¿Está muy ocupado el tío Luke, maestra Tionne?—preguntó Jaina  
—No lo sé, sólo que está reunido con los maestros.  
—Gracias, Tionne— dijo Mara y junto con Jaina enrumbaron a la entrada del templo.

La Sala de conferencias era la misma sala donde Leia y otros líderes rebeldes presenciaron la batalla contra la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Ahora lucia cambiada: ventanas abiertas donde el sol matinal alumbraba la estancia y sillones ordenados en forma de U, antes de entrar Mara se dirigió a su sobrina.  
—Creo que debes esperar afuera, Jaina, es reunión de maestros.  
—Está bien—dijo Jaina torciendo ligeramente el gesto y se apoyó en la pared de enfrente. Mara ingresó al cuarto donde estaba Luke con los maestros Corran Horn, Kyle Katarn y la chev Tresina Lobi y los caballeros Kyp Durron, que era el único que estaba sentado y la mon calamari Cilghal. Luke sonrió al ver a su esposa caminando por la sala.  
—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó Luke a Mara, una vez que ella hubo terminado de saludar a los presentes.  
— De eso quiero hablar—dijo Mara— Y deseo que todos me escuchen porque es importante.  
—Adelante—dijo la mon calamari Cilghal mirando con sus ojos bulbosos a la maestra Jedi, Mara respiró hondamente mientras Luke y los presentes tomaban asiento.  
— Como saben, fui a Gandria con mi aprendiz Jaina. Al estar ahí, supimos el problema con Slaurus y la misteriosa desaparición de jóvenes gandrianos; Jaina descubrió que era un renacido que secuestraban a los gandrianos.  
—¿Renacidos?—dijo Kyle Katarn, sus ojos marrones se abrieron de la sorpresa y Mara asintió.  
—En una reunión por el onomástico de la esposa del presidente me encontré con alguien que estaba ligado a mi antigua vida—dijo Mara— Su nombre era Nej Rikil, ex Mano del Emperador.  
—¿Cómo? ¿No estaban todos "bajo tierra"?—dijo Kyp de manera intempestiva, Luke miró a Mara.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—Sí y él no es el único. Mencionó a una tal Shira Brie—dijo Mara y Luke se sorprendió—Veo que te suena el nombre, Skywalker.  
—Sí, la conocí una vez. Ella intentó desprestigiarme y acabó accidentada. Fue la aprendiz de Darth Vader.  
—Se hace llamar Lady Lumiya—dijo Mara—Pero lo más urgente es esto: Jaina supo dónde van los secuestrados, los llevan a Ylesia como esclavos. Necesito voluntarios para detenerlos.  
— Yo iré—dijo Kyle Katarn, un Jedi de barba extensa y cabellera corta— Yo sé cómo detener a los renacidos.  
— ¿Y tus aprendices?—preguntó Cilghal.  
—Les puedo encomendar a Saba.  
—¿Y dónde está ella?—preguntó curiosa Mara.  
—Entrenando a un grupo de jóvenes en los boques—dijo Luke  
—Yo me ofrezco—dijo Corran Horn, un hombre de barba y cabellera castaña, antiguo oficial de la seguridad corelliana o CORSEC y piloto del Escuadrón Pícaro.  
— Yo te acompañaré— dijo Luke, Mara asintió con una sonrisa.  
—Les agradezco mucho, vayamos a rescatar a los secuestrados.

**Ylesia  
**Ylesia, un planeta tropical ubicado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, en el sistema Cha Raab en el Espacio Hutt.

El Sable de Jade tembló al ingresar a la atmosfera del planeta, el jedi Corran Horn supo controlar la nave, los demás ocupantes estaban en sus asientes, bien asegurados y meditando, ellos no se preocuparon por un segundo el golpe violento de la nave.  
—¿Puedes aterrizar en las afueras, Corran? No queremos llamar la atención de los demás clanes Hutts—dijo Luke acercándose a Horn, él asintió mientras se concentraba y usaba la Fuerza para un mejor aterrizaje.  
La nave aterrizó en el medio del bosque, llevándose por delante algunos árboles pero la nave no sufrió ningún daño.  
—Vaya; había olvidado que aterrizar en este planeta es muy complicado, incluso para experto—dijo Corran mientras los ocupantes: Mara, Kyle, Luke y Jaina se quitaban los cinturones de seguridad y se ponían de pie.  
Era de noche en Ylesia y sabían muy bien que la oscuridad de ese planeta era tan intensa que no podían ver los objetos a su alrededor, por lo cual Luke sacaba de la gaveta varios lentes de visión nocturna.  
—Corran, deberías quedarte aquí, con la nave lista para un escape—dijo Luke mientras el aludido asentía— Kyle y yo iremos a buscar al aprendiz oscuro de Rikil mientras Mara y Jaina se encargan de buscar a los secuestrados.  
— De acuerdo— dijo Mara.  
— Esta bien—dijo Jaina pero en el fondo no estaba satisfecha, quería enfrentarse a aquel sujeto.

Bajaron de la nave y se colocaron las gafas, que cubrían la mitad de su cara y los visores extensos sobresalían, dando una apariencia robótica. Jaina veía el bosque, todo muy verde y avanzó.  
Luke, Kyle, Mara y Jaina llegaron a un lugar que parecía un pequeño pueblo, se agazaparon detrás de un muro, varias casas en forma de hilera alrededor de una plazuela, al frente de ellos, se ubicaba una casa más grande y de aspecto metálico. En el centro de la plaza, estaba un gran faro que iluminaba cada rincón de la plazuela.  
—No pensé que los vería de nuevo—dijo Kyle—¿Cómo lo haremos?  
—Cambio de planes—dijo Luke mientras sacaba su sable de luz— Tú y yo saldremos a distraer los renacidos para que Mara y Jaina busquen a Harik y a los secuestrados.  
—Está bien—dijo Kyle mientras sacaba su arma.

Las mujeres aguardaron mientras Luke y Kyle se ponían de pie y avanzaban rápidamente hacia la plazuela, las luces verde y azul brillaron en la oscuridad, los renacidos se dieron cuenta y encendieron las suyas, rojas como la sangre.  
Mara y Jaina corrían por el pavimento, rumbo a la casa grande; Mara giró su cabeza hacia una de las ventanas y le pareció ver un rostro amarillento por lo cual se detuvo de golpe y se acercó a la ventana donde vio un grupo de jóvenes gandrianos en el suelo, de aspecto miserable.  
Esas casas estaban habitadas por los jóvenes gandrianos, Mara empujó usando la Fuerza la puerta y entró, los gandrianos se alejaron con temor.  
—No teman, no les haré daño—dijo Mara avanzando por la estancia poca iluminada, podía escuchar los siseos y golpes de los sables de luz— Les sacaremos de aquí, ¿verdad, Jaina?—se giró la maestra Jedi, buscando a su aprendiz pero no estaba a su lado— Kriff.

Jaina no vio a su tía detenerse, ella estaba enfocada en su objetivo: Shan Harik. Lo había sentido nada más llegar al planeta, se preguntaba si esos sentimientos se acercaban a la venganza; ya lo pensaría después, ya estaba las puertas del edificio grande.  
Le dio una gran patada e ingresó, el salón de entrada era enorme e iluminado, todo estaba silencioso y Jaina sintió un cosquilleo en la Fuerza.  
Avanzó por el polvoriento suelo, con su sable de luz en mano, sondeó en la Fuerza, sintiendo una presencia, alzó la vista y finalmente vio a Shan Harik bajando por las largas escaleras, lucía un traje gris, su piel tan amarillenta como lo recordaba y su sable estaba encendido.  
—Bien hecho, Jedi. Me encontraste—dijo Harik.  
— No fue difícil—dijo Jaina mientras encendía su sable de luz y lo colocó por delante de su cara, alunándola de purpura.— He descubierto tu escondite. No saldrás de aquí y los secuestrados volverán con sus familias.

Harik rió mientras Jaina se humedecía los labios, sujetó con fuerza con ambas manos en el mango de su sable. El aprendiz oscuro extendió su mano y Jaina lo supo, los rayos de la Fuerza se dirigieron velozmente hacia la Jedi, que lo contuvo con su sable.  
Harik dio un gran salto hacia el salón y los sables chocaron.

Jaina movía su sable de luz con gran rapidez, sorprendiéndose a sí misma; bloqueó el golpe a su derecha y luego hacia arriba, usó la Fuerza para alejarlo y dio una voltereta, colocándose a su espalda, Harik se giró rápidamente, chocando ambos sables, provocando chispazos.  
—Morirás, Jedi—dijo Harik

Jaina retrocedió un poco y esperó que Harik la atacase y no se equivocó; el aprendiz oscuro se lanzó como una centella y Jaina le propinó una patada en el abdomen.  
Harik se dobló del dolor mientras Jaina rodaba por el suelo y adoptó una posición defensiva.  
Harik corrió hacia ella, con el sable en alto y ambas armas chocaron frontalmente, Jaina lo contuvo, mirándose fijamente; ella podía ver los ojos amarillos de él y él los ojos cafés.  
—Te partiré en dos, Jedi.  
—No ahora—dijo Jaina y para la sorpresa de Harik, le sonrió y le guiño un ojo; aprovechando la breve distracción de Harik, Jaina giró su muñeca y su sable purpura cortó la mano de Harik.  
Gritó con rabia mientras se agarraba el muñón quemado, el sable del aprendiz oscuro rodó hasta las botas de la joven Jaina; ella lo recogió.  
—Menudo olor descubriste—se dijo así misma la joven mientras arrugaba la nariz debido al olor quemado.  
—¡Jaina!  
La aludida se giró y se encontró con Mara en el umbral y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia su pupila.  
—No me hagas esto ¿entiendes?  
—Entiendo, tía—dijo Jaina sinceramente y se sentía bien, ya no tenía ese sentimiento extraño antes de su pelea— No me di cuenta que ya no estabas a mi lado— exclamó sinceramente, Mara miró a Harik, hecho un ovillo, temblando.  
—Vaya, veo que te encargaste del problema.  
—Si  
—Entonces mis felicitaciones—dijo Mara mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella.  
—¿Y los secuestrados? ¿Dónde está tío Luke y Katarn?  
—Los encontramos y tu tío ya resolvió el problema de los renacidos—dijo Mara y vio a los mencionados aparecerse en el umbral, visiblemente  
cansados.  
—¿Él es?—preguntó el maestro Jedi y Jaina asentía.  
—Sé que por aquí habrá un carguero—dijo Katarn— los gandrianos están en la plazuela, reunidos y esperándonos.  
—Iré a acompañarlos—dijo Jaina.  
—¿Te enfrentaste a él?—preguntó Luke a su sobrina.  
—Sí—confirmó Jaina.  
—Estás mejorando—dijo Luke y Jaina sonrió.  
—Gracias, tío Luke—dijo Jaina.  
—Kyle, llévate a Harik junto con los secuestrados. Ellos volverán a Gandria y Harik irá a Yavin IV para hablarle—dijo Luke y su mirada azul volvió a su sobrina—Puedes ir con Kyle, Jaina.

Jaina aceptó con una sonrisa y se fue junto con Katarn, que cargaba al herido Harik. Luke sintió las manos de Mara por su espalda.  
—¿Buscamos a Corran para regresarnos?  
—Sí, debemos movernos—dijo Luke girándose para observar los ojos verdes de ella— Has entrenado muy bien a mi sobrina, será una gran Jedi.  
—Claro que lo será, es una Skywalker—dijo Mara y Luke sonrió.  
—¿Y Lumiya?—preguntó Mara.  
—Creo que mientras no haga nada, no actuaremos. No quiero que sepa que sabemos de su existencia si eso pretende pero aún así estaremos alertas; mandaré a dos caballeros para dar con su paradero. La estaremos vigilando.  
—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Mara y su mano sujetó a la de Luke—Vayamos a casa

Luke sujetó con su mano protésica la barbilla de Mara y sus labios tocaron suavemente los labios de ella.  
Luego avanzaron hacia salida del edificio, sujetados de la mano rumbo a la nave donde los esperaba Corran Horn.  
Luke no temía a Lumiya pero estaba seguro de contrarrestarla si hacia acto de aparición pero ahora sólo su mente estaba enfocada en entrenar a más jóvenes talentos.

..

..

**Fin**


End file.
